1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the communication system, communication method and program thereof which is able to construct easily the security system using the information acquisition system which improves the applicability of the business card in various business scenes, or an IC tag using the business card which attached with the IC tag etc.
2. Background Art
Generally speaking, the beginning of business starts with the exchange of business cards, and it is usually common for the foundations of business.
However, many of the business cards actually distributed are only being written with a piece of information, including a title, a name, an address, a telephone number, and a e-mail address and so on in the restricted space which sizes about 9 cm×5 cm.
Since the conventional business card is not attractive, it does not pull interest from anyone. Further, once the conventional business card is kept in a card holder, it does not have utility value in the present business condition.
Recently, a different type of business cards from the conventional one appears on the market increasingly, for example, a business card of color printing or a business card containing a mug shot by development of printing technology.
However, there was a problem that it could not be freed from the conventional business card function.
Given the aspects of the design of the conventional business cards, since the space was restricted, there was a problem that the amount of information which is able to be displayed is restricted and that the information, once printed on the business card, was impossible to immediately rewrite the data printed on the business card.
In recent advancing of the technology of digitalizing of data, the technology of the electronic card notified in the form where the personal information on such as an address, a contact information, etc. is attached to an E-mail is also appearing and spreading on the market.
However, the custom of business card exchanging still exists and there was a problem that an electronic card was not what adapts itself to the present business scene immediately.
These days, RFID technology attracts attention. This RFID technology is the solid recognition technology of recognizing a data carrier with a non-contact method using an electric wave. Using the RFID technology, it provides to carry a lot of information which amounts far exceed the restricted space of the business card.
For example, JP2002-183693 is known as a united technology between the usual business card and the RFID technology as mentioned above.
However, the prior invention indicated in JP2002-183693 is to provide the device which is able to send information correctly to the destination for preventing the reading error of the partner's telephone number and the error of dialing by a simple system configuration. This prior invention only possesses the memory which memorizes the information only indicated on the business card.
Further, the system which consists of a small transmitter and a small receiver is conventionally known as a security system which provides thing-left-behind prevention, prevents luggage theft, etc.
For example, the above-mentioned system consists of a transmitter attached on a bag and a receiver which is carried by the owner of the bag.
A transmitter transmits the electric wave signal of the frequency band which is able to be received by a receiver for every definite period of time, and a receiver reports a warning sound in the state where it became impossible to receive the electric wave signal from the transmitter.
Carrying the function as such a transmitter in a portable telephone is also being realized with the spread of portable telephones these days.
For example, JP11-346389 discloses the portable telephone with a thing-left-behind prevention function which prevents a thing from being left behind because a main phone emits an alarm when communication with a portable telephone as a main phone and a cordless handset the device made to engage with personal belongings is impossible.
And, JP2000-287265 discloses the thing left behind/missing-child prevention device and handheld device which prevent a thing from being left behind and a missing child when an electric wave will stop arriving and a portable telephone will emit sound, if it consists of a cordless handset and a portable telephone as a main phone and a cordless handset separates from the portable telephone beyond a predetermined distance.
Further, JP2001-283351 discloses the thing-left-behind prevention device which consists of a main phone and a cordless handset to prevent a thing from being left behind. According to this prior invention, the main phone transmits an electric wave to a cordless handset at intermittently fixed time, and then shortly after the cordless handset receives this electric wave, the cordless handset will transmit an electric wave to a main phone. The main phone will repeat the cycle of checking the electric wave from a cordless handset, and a main phone reacts and informs by a warning buzzer when this cycle will be out of order.
However, according to the prior art mentioned above, there was a problem that both a main phone device and a cordless handset device must each have a power supply in order to communication each other.
For example, when the cordless handset had been turned off, it could not send a reply to the check signal from a main phone in spite of not having left anything behind. There was a problem that this could cause a the state of continually reporting that there was always a thing left behind.
Then, as mentioned above, it considers using the RFID technology which attracts attention these days.
According to this RFID technology, as compared with the former, updating and adding information are simple and easy, and package recognition for a plurality of solids is able to be carried out at the same time.
A power supply is unnecessary on this data carrier itself, and it is the mechanism of operating according to the power supply of the reader/writer which performs the reading and writing to a data carrier.